Blue Exorcist
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Rin Okumura has awoken to his demonic powers during his fight with Amaimon. With the other exwires being witness to his powers, they have second thoughts of him. Even, after the trial they treat just like any other demon. With nobody to take his side he now has to figure out where he truly belongs?


**_Blue Exorcists_**

_**By: **__TheWildFooL_

* * *

_**(**__I do not own **Blue Exorcist**__, nor do I own the amazing MC's.__**)**_

* * *

_Temptation (**Part I**)_

* * *

_I don't know how I should react, my big brother...my one and only twin brother, Rin – back faced towards my bed. I think I hear whimpering. Rin? No...it couldn't be...but, it was. Here in front of me, Rin breaking down, crying. Why? Why is he so heartbroken?_

_"Rin, what's wrong?"_ Kuro tilted his head to the side as he looked up at Rin, who was sniffling. _"Did someone hurt you?!" _Kuro growled, fur standing up on his back. Rin still stayed silent, quietly suffering.

"Rin..." Yukio started off. He waited for a little to see if his brother would respond, he didn't. Kuro glanced from Yukio to Rin with a sad look. He curled himself beside Rin, in an attempt to comfort. "Rin, what's bothering you?" He asked with a frown on his face.

"Yukio...tell me why..." Rin started off, he dug his nails into his arms, causing blood to bubble to the surface, "It hurts..." Rin pointed to his heart, "I don't understand why...I don't like it..." Tears continued to flow down Rin's cheeks.

_Don't cry Rin...please don't...I hate seeing you like this, you're not supposed to be the crybaby. I am. You're the strong one, you've always been strong..._

"Why it hurts...?" Yukio questioned himself silently, he gritted his teeth. He had a good idea of who hurt Rin, it was the other exwires in class. Who? He would guess Suguro. "Rin..." Yukio walked over towards his big brother and sat down next to him. It seemed Rin didn't have the courage to face his direction – he faced the opposite side.

"I should be use to it right?" Rin questioned out loud, through his silent sobs, "I shouldn't be so torn-up over something so stupid...I've always been alone...so why does now make any difference? I've been called a demon all my life and was degraded for fifteen years...what hell is with me..."

Yukio watched as his brother, his own flesh and blood sob heavier, and the silence was broke. Rin had began to cry louder and louder.

_No...stop this isn't right...none of this is right. Why is it that you have been the one to suffer the most? I suffered in silence, as well as you have, but...your suffering is much worse. _

_'Please don't cry Rin...' _Yukio thought sadly. He stood a little ways away from his brother, staring. He was in a state of shock, not sure how to react to Rin's break. It was his first time witnessing this. It made him wonder if Father Fujimoto witness any of Rin's breakdowns.

_Why won't you allow me to share that pain? We share the pain of losing our father, but the burden of inheriting the blue flames and dealing with so much hate – why do you shoulder this?! I hate it. I hate you for being so unfair._

There wasn't much Yukio could say. For once in his life, he couldn't find any words to comfort Rin. He shakily reached a hand out toward his brother, he felt his brother jump under his touch.

"I wish they would understand..." Rin shouted, "Can't they see I'm just as afraid of myself as they are?! I'm scared that I'll hurt someone really bad...I don't want that to happen...I hate this..."

Kuro quickly move out of the way as he felt Rin give into to his weight and toppled over. Closing his eyes tightly, Rin reached out to his familiar, holding him as close as he could. Kuro gently rubbed his head against Rin's face.

Yukio chose this as a chance to get a better view of his brothers' pain. He decided to switch up positions and sat closer towards Rin's head. He lightly placed his hand on Rin's head, slow he patted him up. He brushed his brothers' bangs away, seeing how tightly his eyes were closed.

Somewhere, deep within him he felt the rage boiling to the top. Yukio's frown twisted into a blackened expression. Rin scooted himself further up to wrap one arm around Yukio's waist.

_Would it be wrong for me to have a strong sense of sympathy for my brother? He would be mad...and tell me to mind my business. Yet, he's accepting comfort...how long has he been hurting?_

"Rin...why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say something?" Yukio managed to choke out, a tear slid down his cheek. "Why?!" Yukio exclaimed sternly.

Rin stayed silent, his body still convoluting from his heavy sobs. He began to mutter, "Why do you care...? I thought you hated me...just like the others. You specifically said yourself, that I was the one who was at fault for the old mans death..." He gritted his teeth and dug his nails into Yukio's back, "I didn't ask for this...I never asked for this..."

Yukio grunted when he felt his brothers' nails dig into his back. "Rin...I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to seem that way. I was just..." he sighed, he knew that he had no right to be mad with Rin. "I'm sorry bro...could you ever forgive me...?"

After a moment of awkward unnerving silence, Yukio glanced down at his older brother, "Rin...?" He was hit with mild surprise, when he heard the soft easy snores of Rin. "Of course, you would sleep when things get serious." It eased him a little bit to know his brother could still fall asleep during a serious moment.

_I want to settle things with the other exwires...I can't allow them to condemn Rin like this, to alienate him..._


End file.
